


NO OFFENCE

by noyabeans (snowdrops)



Series: writing with snowdrops (sportsfest 2018) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, M/M, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/pseuds/noyabeans
Summary: “I mean, no offence, Kamasaki-senpai, but I don’t like your face that much."





	NO OFFENCE

**Author's Note:**

> fill for **sportsfest bonus round 2: quotes**.  
>  original prompt is [here](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/8539.html?thread=964955#cmt964955).
> 
> quote:  
> "If you will forgive me for being personal— I do not like your face."  
> —H. Poirot, Murder on the Orient Express (Agatha Christie)

The cafe is filled with chatter, and the clatter of cutlery on ceramic tableware. Someone taps him twice on the shoulder, then slides into the seat on the opposite side before he can turn.

“Sorry I’m late,” Kamasaki says, looking not at all apologetic.

Kenji snorts and pushes the menu across the table to him. “Sure you are. I’m hungry, order quick.”

“Still so bossy, aren’t you.”

Kenji opts not to rise to the challenge in a show of his newfound no-longer-in-high-school maturity. As Kamasaki studies the menu, he lets his gaze linger on Kamasaki’s features, notes the faint shadow of stubble on his chin and how the afternoon sun streaming through the window catches his eyes. In the light, they look warmer, softer than Kenji remembers them being.

He takes a sip from his glass, appreciating the way Kamasaki’s shirt fits around his broad shoulders. He’s never seen Kamasaki in a button-up before, and this particular one that Kamasaki is wearing — plain and navy blue — cuts a nice figure. Not that Kenji had never noticed even under the shapeless pieces of fabric Kamasaki calls (called?) clothes, but it’s been a while, and he’d maybe forgotten.

Kamasaki looks up and calls for the waitress; they place their orders before settling back into staring at each other.

It’s almost awkward. Kenji doesn’t do awkward.

“Trying to impress the girls at uni?” he asks, drawling the words and letting his lips curl up into the smirk that he’s always reserved for Kamasaki. It feels like a sweater he’s outgrown, something he can still fit into comfortably with some effort, but unworn for far too long. “I thought you only had Dateko t-shirts and sport jerseys in your wardrobe.”

Instead of scowling or raising his hackles, the jibe instead draws a hearty guffaw out of Kamasaki, taking Kenji a little by surprise. The sound falls warm and amused, familiar in a foreign manner. Kenji has heard it many times, especially when they had team dinners together during Kamasaki’s last year in high school and the three third-years would sit slightly apart from the rest of them, laughing at some joke or memory Kenji did not know, only the sound of their laughter creeping into his consciousness as he stole a piece of meat off Aone’s plate.

But Kenji has never heard it directed at himself like this. It rings pure, no mockery or anger in it whatsoever as it bleeds into Kenji’s skin. He wonders if he could wrap himself up in it, then kicks himself for the thought.

“You really haven’t changed,” Kamasaki says after he’s stopped laughing. “So many things you could start insulting and you went with my clothes.”

The retort slips out almost on instinct. “I mean, no offence, Kamasaki-senpai, but I don’t like your face that much. Even if I haven’t seen it for a year.”

Kamasaki snorts into his drink again, and Kenji takes some pride in being the cause of that sound. Hiding his smile behind the rim of his own glass, he wonders how many times he can hear it before the meal is over.

**Author's Note:**

> my first kamafuta.....!? I've clearly forgotten how to write futakuchi ha...
> 
> ※ I struggle with replying to comments, but I deeply appreciate each one that I receive. it's very motivating and rewarding to hear that you've enjoyed it, or that it made you have some kind of emotional reaction. consider this as an advance thank you if you're leaving a comment, and feel free to drop by my social media and talk to me if you enjoyed reading this!
> 
> [tumblr (rielity)](https://rielity.tumblr.com/) | [twitter (noyabeans)](https://twitter.com/noyabeans) | [haikyuu writing journal](https://noyabeans.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
